That's what a family does
by Crazy.Little.Dreaming.Girl
Summary: Lavi was an orphan who found living pointless, but, then he met a certain white haired boy. What will happen when he finds out the real meaning of “Family”, “Longing” and most important, “Love”, in the most peculiar way? Laven. Angstiness and Hurt/Comfort


**Laven Fanfic: That's what a family does**

**Summary:** Lavi was an orphan who found living pointless, but, then he met a certain white haired boy. What will happen when he finds out the real meaning of "Family", "Longing" and most important, "Love", in the most peculiar way? Laven.

**Story Key:**

_Diary Entries_

_-Thoughts-_

_(Author notes :D)_

_Flashbacks_

Text

"Dialogues"

**Heelloww!** Here is Crazy Little with a new story, yeeaaiii!! *claps for herself* Okay just so you know, I was just bored in my room without nothing to do, and I felled asleep. Then my crazy mind started dreaming and I came up with two new stories!!! And then I came rushing to the computer and started writing :D I am so proud of my capability to dream xD Because all the good stories start in a dream! _(And in the shower!!! xD)_ So I wrote them down, I really hope you like them :D! Well, enough, let's go with the story :D!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man, I'm only using Katsura Hoshino's lovely characters to have fun for some time... :D

* * *

**That's what a Family Does: Chapter 1**

"**The White Haired Boy"**

_Today is a cloudy day, again. This time of the year is always cold and rainy, and I hate it. Why? Well, first of all, if you don't have clothing that at least covers you enough for you to be warm, you are dead. And not literally dead, no, that would be a miracle. I have to endure the cold temperatures in nothing more than a shirt and a short, lucky me. Second, I don't even have a house. You wanna know where I live? Well, saying the streets would make up for it, but if you want it more detailed, I live in the streets, in an alley and with a box as my house. Pretty cozy right? Did you notice the sarcasm in my voice?_

_Lavi, September 17_

I closed my diary. I really find helpful having one 'cuz in that way I could read things that happened to me, whenever I want. Well, you may be wondering who am I, well, I'm Lavi, just Lavi, and I'm 8 years old. Since I can remember I lived in an orphanage, but I escaped. Why? Well, I really don't remember, maybe in hopes of dying? Who knows, but, well, I really find life pointless. I can't understand why god created us, if he even exists. Why? Humans are selfish, arrogant, and self-concerned. They only care about themselves, and nothing more. Many say it's not true, that humans have a heart and have the capability to love, care, and share feelings with others, but, is that true? Everyday we see clearly examples that show us the contrary. We hear of murders, robbing, suicides and more. Doesn't that prove that humans are only empty shells and nothing more? Well, for me, it's fairly enough.

_-A clear example is me. I'm here, with only a box to shield me from the rain and only a shirt and a short to cover me from the cold. I haven't eaten in what, two days? Well, if you count the time I eat a piece of meat that I stole from the dog, one day and a half. Because life is about this, about the survival of the strongest, but the strongest are always the dumbest, I assure you. Those people who could be called the 'strongest' are those who have expensive clothing, a house with more rooms than needed and a car of the year. If you summed all the cost of each one of them, with what you get, I assure you could feed a boy for a year or more!_

_But the 'Strongest' don't care about anyone but themselves. For example, I'm here all dying of the cold and there are many people who pass by and see me. You know what they do? They look at me as if I were the most horrible creature in the world! They even back off from me as if I had rabies and were going to bit them or something!-_

Life is just… pointless. Now that I remember I wrote something like that…

_What's the point of living if you know you are gonna die someday? And maybe you die in a horrible way, like a car accident or a murder. All that you worked for all through your live, all what you did, all your efforts, would be for nothing, because in just three seconds you lost them. In just three second you could lose everything, I find that pretty damn unfair. That's one of the reasons I find life pointless._

_Or maybe you could die in a pretty stupid way! I don't know, tripping and hitting your head! That could cause a concussion and you would die. Yes, the human body is so fragile, and at the same times awesome. How come that in this moment thousand of cells are reproducing while others are dying, and at the same time your nerves are acting transferring everything that's happening to your brain and then transferring it again and your heart is pumping blood to all the parts of your body and so on and on??!! And just in one second! God!! That's pretty… stupid._

_Lavi, August 9_

I wrote that in one of the first days after I escaped from the orphanage. Now that I remember, there was a time when there was someone who I actually cared for and trusted. He was named Timothy. He was my friend, my only friend in the entire orphanage. He believed in the same things I did. We were inseparable, with him, I really thought life had sense. But then this woman came, this woman named Cloud Nine, I remember. She came because she wanted to adopt a boy. Since she entered, Timothy and I started criticizing her, saying things like, with the money she used to buy that dress we could eat for a week and so on and on. It's a really unpleasant memory…

_.:Flashback:._

_The door opened, revealing a woman, and not any woman, _that_ type of woman. The type that thinks that she is superior to us and that we are scum. How disgusting._

"_Hey Timothy, you saw the woman that just entered?" I asked my best friend in the entire orphanage. Well, he was my _only_ friend, but don't mind the small details._

"_Hell yes, she was the I-am-superior-than-you type"_

"_Yep, that disgusting. What do you think she's here for?"_

"_I dunno. Maybe she came in to laugh at us"_

"_Yeah probably" I said dismissing the subject. I returned to my bed, which was next to Timothy's. The sudden intrusion interrupted my sleep._

"_Hey dude you're going to sleep again?"_

"_Yeah, I'm tired"_

"_But you already sleep for 5 hours!"_

"_And?"_

_Timothy sighed. "You sure have no cure" he said before laughing._

"_See who's talking!" I answered, laughing with him. I hit him with my pillow._

"_Hey! That hurted!"_

"_It was intended to hurt" I said showing my tongue to him._

"_Now you get it" He said, and with that he started our pillow fight. And I should say that I was winning, my reflexes were better than Timothy's. We were enjoying ourselves when the voice I hated the most interrupted us._

"_You shouldn't be fighting when we have visits boys" said Lulubell, the owner of the orphanage. Even though she was pretty, I hated her. No because she thought she was superior than us, because thanks to her we have a place to live and food, but just because… well, she is always scolding me and Timothy. She always ruins the fun!_

"_Like I care if we have visits or not" I responded._

"_Yes, they only come here to laugh at us" Timothy seconded. And just then I realized that the woman that just entered was behind her. She was looking intently at Timothy, as if she was surprised by what he said._

"_And why would I do that?" she asked. Timothy then realized she was there, and became angrier._

"_Because you think you are superior to us, just because you have expensive cloths and a house of your own and I assure you have one of those… of those… moving toys!"_

"_Cars" I said._

"_Yeah that, cars!" He said. Timothy always did that, when he was angry he forgot some words, and my job was to make him remember them. Actually, it was funny, and when he relaxed we would laugh together about his forgetiveness, if that word even exists, but you get the point._

"_Timothy! Don't be rude to our visitor! Apologize now!"_

"_No! Timothy don't apologize! All he said was the truth!" I said._

"_Yeah, I won't apologize"_

"_If you don't I will punish you!"_

"_No"_

_We all turned to see the owner of the voice, and resulted to be that woman. Had she gone crazy or what? Who wouldn't want that?_

"_If that's what he thinks, then there's no point in making him apologize, even less punish him" she responded with a smile. I wanted to puke. I turned to see Timothy, but what I saw truly… well, it was a mixture between confusion and amazement. He was… he was… confused? What's with that!!! He should want to puke just as me!!!_

_Later after that the woman leaved, but, Timothy wasn't the same. He was way quieter and he constantly showed a confused face. I truly didn't understand what's with him, so I decided to ask._

"_Timothy, you feel alright?"_

"…"

"_Timothy?"_

"…"

"_Earth to Timothy! Are you hearing me?"_

"…"

"_That's it, sorry dude…" I took a long breath and then… "TIIIIIIIMMOOOOOOOTHYYYYY!!!"_

"_AAaaaaaahhh!!" He shouted and felled from his bed. I resisted the urge of laughing for the sake of the talk._

"_Jeez dude! You could cause me a heart attack"_

"_Sorry, but…"_

"_Seriously, you could only call and I…" I was completely ignored._

"_Yeah, I tried but…" I interrupted, but Timothy continued with his blabbering._

"_would pay attention to you, but nooooooo!"_

"_Hey dude…"_

"_You chose to cause me a heart attack instead!"_

"_WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted, finally getting the attention of my friend._

"_What!"_

"_Jeez, you sure never shut up"_

"_Hey! It was you who…"_

"_Okay!" I shouted interrupting him, or surely another round of blabbering would come out of his mouth. "Would you hear me?"_

"_Yeah what?"_

"_What's up with you?" I asked truly concerned._

"_What's up with ME, what's up with YOU! You just shouted out of no reason!"_

"_No reason! You have been dead quiet for DAYS and you constantly have a confused face!"_

"_That's not true"_

"_Yes it is! Hey dude, I'm concerned you know?"_

"_But… It's just…"_

"_Just what?"_

"_Aghhhh! Since that woman came she… AGH!! She confused me!"_

"_Confused you?"_

"_Yeah confused me, 'kay!"_

"_But, why?"_

"_Because, how come that this strange woman that doesn't know me and whom I insulted didn't even got mad??!! And even told Lulubell to don't punish me!"_

"_Just because of that?" I asked._

"_Just because, just BECAUSE!!!!! If she had done that to you, you would probably feel as confused as I am!"_

"_Oh hell no! She's just acting dude! Don't let that fool you!"_

"_And what if she's not!"_

"_But she is!"_

"_And how the hell do you know! You only say that because you feel that everybody, human kind, is bad, just because…" he started, but trailed off._

"_Just because of what?" I asked._

"_Nothing…" he said looking away._

"_SAY IT"_

"_JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL THAT IF YOU'RE MISERABLE, THE OTHER PEOPLE HAVE THE FAULT!" he said. That's it, now he get's it. Just because I feel miserable? He sure got crazy. But… what's this pain I feel in my chest? And this… wait… AM I CRYING?!_

"_Hey dude… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" he started, but trailed off._

"_If that's what you think then there's no point in discussing" I said, trying to act strong, even though tears still poured down my eyes._

"_But… I just…"_

"_It's okay, if you think that I feel that way, then you're not the person I thought you were… you're just as them" I said, looking down. I felt pretty bad, I felt… betrayed._

"_But, Lavi…" Timothy said muffling a sob. I looked up and saw him crying too._

"_Timothy, it's better if we don't talk anymore, sure my thoughts annoy you"_

"_No they don't!" He said crying harder. It only made me feel more betrayed. I just looked away and lay in my bed, finally letting the pain consume me, and I started to cry. I cried like if there was no end. It's been a long time since I last cried…_

_And Timothy, well, Timothy stayed standing besides my bed, crying. After sometime his cries turned to sobs, and the sobs slowly stopped. I don't know what he did next, cuz I felled asleep._

_That's how Timothy and I stopped talking. Everyday I saw that Timothy tried to talk to me, but I just couldn't find myself talking to him anymore. If he thought that about me, then I have nothing to do, but he also doesn't have to feel guilty. It's okay, but anyways, the feeling of being betrayed will never leave me…_

_After some time I got used to the feeling of being alone. Everything was fine, but then… _she_ entered the orphanage. The one who caused all this, the one who cause that Timothy and I stopped talking, that woman, was walking towards Lulubell in his expensive shoes. The only thing that crossed my mind was… I HATE YOU!!!_

_And, as if destroying my friendship with Timothy wasn't enough, she walked toward him with Lulubell. My hate towards her was growing._

"_Timothy, I present you to Cloud Nyne, she will adopt you" After that, I felt in a denial state. That wasn't happening, it sure doesn't', my best friend, Timothy, was being adopted?! And nonetheless by the cause of our fight?! Hell no!_

"_Hey! You can't do that!" I shouted standing in front of Timothy._

"_Lavi, what are you…" Timothy started, surprise clearly in his voice._

"_Duh! I'm not letting her to adopt you! She is the cause of our fight!" I shouted not even looking at Timothy; I was looking at her, my face full of hate towards her._

"_Lavi! What do you think you're doing! Stop looking at her like that!" Lulubell scolded me, but I was very angry to even pay attention to her._

"_Lavi stop!" I heard and my heart skipped a beat. Have I heard right? Was Timothy defending that… that… BITCH!_

_I turned quite stunned and surprise clearly in my face. Timothy was looking down, his eyes closed._

"_Lavi I… I really wanna go with her" He said while crying. With that, my world fell apart. I felt betrayed, again. But this time, It felt ten times worse._

"_W…what?" I said, and realized I was crying._

"_I'm sorry…Lavi" He said. I wanna die, right here and now. I just couldn't bear looking at Timothy, so I ran. I ran to the door of the orphanage, I heard Timothy scream my name, and I ran even faster. I crossed the door onto the streets. And that was the start of the end of my life._

_.:End of Flashback:._

Tired of remembering things that I had a hard time forgetting, I decided to look around my 'home'. It was an alley, next to a coffe-shop, the good thing is that they sell cakes and pays and things like that, so when they throw out the trash, if I'm lucky, I would find some. Just then, the door opened and the waiter threw out the trash, I went searching for food when I heard a voice calling me.

"Hey you" I turned and saw a white haired boy looking at me, he was eating a sandwich and I couldn't help but stare at it, it really seemed delicious.

"You want some?" He said offering me the sandwich, I didn't hesitate and took it from him and started eating. I was sure he was gonna hit me or something for taking from him but I heard something I really didn't expect. I heard… laughter.

"Hmmm… You sure were hungry, you want more?" He asked smiling at me, just then I took my time inspecting him. He should be 5 or 6 years old, but his hair was snowy-white. I wonder why?

"Why would you want to give me more?" I asked suspiciously. Maybe he wanted to kidnap me! Well, I really don't think so, but I still need to be careful.

"Duh, silly. Because you're hungry, aren't you? Now come" He said while grabbing my arm and taking me somewhere. I started to protest but he ignored me. After some time, I gave up. Who would know that this kid was so strong?!

I turned to see my surroundings. We were going out of the crowded streets, and I started to see some trees. Who would know that there was a forest nearby?! Then I realized that, below some trees that were really close together there were some people talking around a built up fire. They seemed very happy and when they turned to look at us, they smiled even more, where they insane?

"Allen! Where were you? I was starting to get worried!" said a clown that was approaching us. "And who's your friend?"

"Mana!" the boy shouted and run to hug him, then he looked up at him. "Sorry, I got distracted after I handed all the pamphlets. And then I found this boy and he was very hungry, so I brought him here" he said looking at me. Then the clown stared at me, I started to get nervous, but then he smiled.

"Hey guys! Come over here! We have a newbie!" He said. Newbie? What's he talking about?

All the people who were gathered came and surrounded me, I started to feel nervous again.

"Hey boy, what's your name?" Asked a man who… he looked… just as a panda.

"I…I'm Lavi" I responded.

"Hi Lavi!" Everyone shouted. I sweat dropped. What's with them?

"My name's Allen Walker, this clown here is called Mana Walker" Started introducing the boy named Allen. "The girl over there with pigtails is called Lenalee, the one besides her is Komui, and they are the Lee brothers"

"Hello!" They said in unison.

"This one here is Bookman" he continued signaling the one who looked as a panda. "The grumpy boy over there is called Yuu Kanda, but I recommend you to call him Kanda if you value your life" he said while the one named Kanda grumped.

"The girl with curly hair over there is Miranda Lotto, and the one who looks as a vampire is Krory, no offense" He said and the one named Krory nodded.

"That one over there is Chaoji" he said signaling a smiling man. "And finally, that red haired demon is called Cross Marian" he said, a dark aura around him.

"And we are the Black Order" He said with a bright smile again. _–Wow, he changed of mood very quickly-_ I just stayed there in silence, I started eyeing everyone that I have just met and then…

"What the Hell?" I said.

* * *

**That's it!** Sorry if it was a little confusing, but I wrote it late at night and I should say I'm sleepy, and if I'm inspired and I don't write it, I lose my inspiration D:! Yeah, it's pretty annoying… but well… returning to the story, did you like it? I tried experimenting what would be like if Lavi was the one who suffered and well, that's how it ended. Hope you like it, and yeah, I feel a little bad writing that he eats what he finds in the trash… D:! But he won't need to do it anymore!! Because now he met the Black Order! And… what is the Black Order? Review and I'll tell you in the next chappie! :D

**~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl!**


End file.
